Won It All
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Adam Denzel, better known as Graverobber, has taken GeneCo. after Amber Sweets murder scatters the Largos to the wind. When Adam's child hood friend walks in...M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE I GET STARTED, ADAM DENZEL IS GRAVEROBBER .**

Adam Denzel, known much better around the streets of Sanitarium(** I've always understood Sanitarium as the city in RTGO.)** as GraveRobber, happily propped his feet up on old Rotti Largo's desk. GeneCo. was his. He couldn't ask for more. Glancing down at the desk, he noticed a stick of lip balm.

_'And Amber Sweet, is addicted to the knife...turns out she got a little too close to that knife. HA! Dumb bitch.'_

Amber Sweet's reign from the very desk where Adam sat had been a short one. After last year's infamous "Genetic Bloodbath", Amber had taken over for her late father. About three months later, her brother Luigi had woken her up in the middle of the night to give her a heart from one of Pavi's...more recent GENterns. After the fight to take GeneCo. had been won, the three Largo children had been more a united front than ever. At least, that's what the _public _thought.

But not after that night.

From what Adam had heard, disregarding that fact that the story had sloshed around with other thoughts in his brain and been forgotten somewhat, Amber had slapped the heart out of Luigi's hands and told him to "Go find Pavi and ask him for a rub!". Anyone who hadn't been living under a rock for the past fifty years would know exactly what happens when Luigi Largo gets told off in such a manner.

The GeneCops had found Amber perfectly unscathed, if you ignored her cut open nightgown and chest. They never found the heart. After that incident, the Largos faded away. They say around the streets that Luigi got Retaliatory Repossession from prison. Nobody ever saw Pavi, or another GENtern, again. After that, Adam just had to...well, step up. They just let him become Geneco.'s owner.

But CEO life wasn't that bad. Money, support, Tequila. And every once in a while, He'd have one of the Z Dogs come in, and just _beg_ him for a hit. They'd try to pay, but he'd just slap them, right across the face.

"Go find a GraveRobber."

That's what he'd tell them.

The ringing of the elevator that was the office's only entrance and exit brought him back to reality. A man stepped out, obviously off of the streets. A chewed, frayed trenchcoat sagged over his shoulders. The hood over his head, shadowed his face. he walked towards the desk with a great limp. A hole in the undershirt he wore revealed _unnaturally _clean leather.

"I need a Tendon A. transplant."

A smirk crossed Adam's face, and he leaned in. His hearty, content voiced boomed throughout the office.

"Lift your hood, good man! I'd like to see the face of the next person who's life I change."

The man lifted his hood as commanded, and Adam's jaw dropped.

"_Nate?"_


	2. Adam's Story

ADAM'S STORY...

_35 years ago...Two best friends, **Nathan and Adam**..._

_Same school, same part time jobs...the **perfect friendship...**_

_Until Adam started getting worse..._

_Adam thought he'd found the solution..._

_"Just one pickpocket..."_

_Until he found out who the victim was..._

_"Give me your money!"_

_"Nathan! Help!"_

_Marni, what's- Adam?! What are you doing_

_With time running out..._

_And Marni's struggles weakening..._

_Nathan could protect only one..._

_Until something snapped..._

_"Marni? Oh, God, Nathan, I didn't mean to hit her..."_

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Adam went to prison..._

_While Nathan made his own..._


	3. The New Repo Man

**3 HOURS EARLIER THAN THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER ONE**

Shilo Wallace trudged through the underground holes and alcoves of Sanitarium's "Streetrat Shanty", as many of the higher class had come to call it. Through the blue tinged glass of her Repo mask, she could see several men running in the opposite direction from her. There was no question why. Even after the Opera last year, when it was demonstarted that the all-powerful, _inescapeable_ Repo Man could be brought down, it didn't lessen the fear a leather covered giant could inspire.

What had the Reposession form said?

Oh, yes. She remembered now. Patrick...Summers. That was his name.

Patrick happened to be the one farthest away from the crowd. Shilo's job would be that much easier.

"PATRICK SUMMERS, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO PAY YOUR MONTHLY SUM OR SUBMIT TO REPOSESSION." This new voice didn't suit her. Through an enunciator, laser-stitched into her helmet, her voice became as deep as the Dark Lord's in that old space movie she'd watched, long, long, ago. Patrick turned around, his dirt stained face contorted in absolute fear. He pulled out several coins of low and moderate monetary value. It was enough to satisfy GeneCo.'s needs.

"This is all I got! Really! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Shilo's eyebrows furrowed beneath her mask. She was the Repo Man! No one talked to her like this!

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE."

She buried her hand deep into the man's stomach, locking it onto his kidney. Patrick howled, his eyes popping, his nose bleeding. She pulled. The sickening _rip_ of his kidney coming loose still made her want to throw up.

"GENECO. THANKS YOU FOR TOUR SERVICE."

The man collapsed, the blood flowing from his limp form and staining her boots. The sound of shoes in cobblestones directed her attention to the bridge above her and behind her. It was her boss, GeneCo.'s current owner.

"You're supposed to kill them when they can't pay."

"HE COULDN'T. TRUST ME."

"Sure, kid. I saw the whole thing. He had enough."

A sudden, fiery rage filled her. He was just some peddler, only a king because the crown had no heir! She might as well repossess _his_ organs. She was sure he'd forgotten a few payments.

The knife left her hand in an instant, but Adam caught it in his hand almost immediately after Shilo had thrown it. He threw it to the ground as he hand chopped her head, kneed her in the stomach, and threw her down.

" Bitch. Your just as much a monster as the last Repo Man."

When her vision stopped swimming, Adam was gone.

He had been right.

She was just like the last Repo Man.

Just like dad.


End file.
